Rare Flowers of Songhaven
Due to the distinct geography of Songhaven, there are certain plants and flowers that only grow in selective nations - as well as flowers that only grow in one nation. Ashbourne Though Ashbourne is full of sand, there is one notable flower known to the people who live there, grown only in the mountains. Glow Holly Golden flowers that are closest in appearance to tulips, Glow Holly are named as such because of the glow they give off in the dark - much like a firefly, Glow Holly will light up at night and can illuminate an entire area when enough of them are around. They only grow in the high mountains of Ashbourne, particularly in Droghamen, where the Giants there look upon them fondly and care for them wherever they grow. Torrine While Torrine's farmlands are full of vegetation, there are some rare flowers that only grow close to the sea, or in off-shore caves. Emperor Pririn White flowers with a slight purple trim on their petals, Emperor Pririn are a fascinating flower - inside of their petals, their stamens grow in a shape that resembles a little emperor holding a scepter. In addition to this, the leaves of their stems grow long and droop - resembling a cape upon the flower. While hard to find, they are a popular gift among young couples thanks to a popular play about the 'emperor' within the flower using his scepter to bless the relationship of a couple in the story and bring them good fortune. Iahetta Iahetta are small orange flowers that grow in isolated regions around Torrine's coast. In addition to their vibrant color, Iahetta are also said to come from a distant land unrelated to Songhaven, their seeds carried to the shore from a faraway part of the Sea of Maridia. Many sailors are fond of them, pressing them in books or getting tattoos of them as a symbol of good luck and safe travels. Violl's Garden Though Violl's Garden is incredibly foresty, even it contains a distinct flower of its own: Dusk Violet Black as night and nearly the size of a dinner plate, Dusk Violets are known for only growing in the deepest parts of the forests of Violl's Garden, far from civilization. They cluster around the edges of the Skeleton Trees at the Garden's border, growing exclusively in batches of five or six wherever they do creep up. If approached, they seem to watch whoever is coming to them-- the flowers themselves turning to the one who dares to come near them. When picked, they lose this odd sentience...but if only one in a cluster is picked and the others are left, the one picked will wilt, and the others will begin to spray a foul-smelling, somewhat acidic substance in the direction of the offender. Wintervale While agriculture in Wintervale has made many advances due to technology, growing flowers is still a difficult thing to do in the snow. Even despite this, however, Wintervale does still contain two distinct, if not incredibly rare and hard to find, naturally growing flowers: Iscedrade Vibrant flowers with pink petals, silver leaves, and occasional white spots, Iscedrades are known for their 'personality' - seemingly a bit 'shy' in front of people, they have the capability to close their petals and shrink away from anyone who might threaten to step on them or pluck them too violently. The undersides of their petals are dark grey and unimposing in contrast to their insides - but when open, it's said there are few flowers more beautiful than the Iscedrade. Sugar Annie A light blue flower with a bell-like shape; it rings gently when lightly touched, and if grown in groups, can even be used to produce musical pieces. The tones it produces can also have healing properties, interestingly enough. Other Though they don't quite qualify as flowers, these plants are considered rare nonetheless Spirit Thasse A man-made plant that does not grow anywhere naturally, Spirit Thasse is generally grown in Torrine, but is most popular in Wintervale. When enough Spirit Thasse is ingested, it can cause a wide range of effects, including auditory and visual hallucinations, deep insight into matters that border on deific, and a sudden surge of joy and creativity in those who take it. It can be highly addictive if not taken responsibly, and though not illegal, there is concern among some of Wintervale's more influential figures about the rise of Spirit Thasse use in the nation, particularly in college students. Silent Fyetta A parasitic flower with deadly pollen that can poison and even kill if too much is ingested. Distinguished by its dark purple leaves and blue, heart-shaped petals, there's a thought that it may hold some strange connection to Beasts - though no proper research has been done on the subject just yet.